You want sexy? OH! I'll show you sexy!
by iloveyou99
Summary: Alrighty! Title says it all!; what happens when sesshomaru insults kagome by saying she cant be sexy? ay sesshy you know you cant insult a woman like that you dumbass! come on in and find out yeaah?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first orignal story that i would like to share with you guys:) tell me what you think**

**I do not own inuyasha nor the characters sadly:( I only own the characters I create if i create any in the for place all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi(:**

Hi Im Kagome Higarashi theres nothing really special about me—wait does being the shikon miko count? I think it does 'cause I mean how many friends or people do you know that are mikos? Much less shikon mikos? I thought so hmph! Well you see I've been noticing lately that this very handsome man no handsome isnt the word no gorgeous is yea this very gorgeous man—no no taiyoukai has been….visiting lately. . .but not for Inuyasha's sword. But to talk to me…well not talk just to pull me aside then let me go. I for one think its just stupid but im curious I wont lie. I mean he pulls me over to talk and he seems like he's serious about it but then when we're out of hearing range he looks at me then just stares! The nerve! I mean if your going to pull me over out of hearing range then you must have some serious thing to tell me. But no. Not in this case. Nope. Nada. Zilch. Zero. No, he just stares and then gets fustrated and either says 'You can go back' or just walks away! Me being the stubborn person I am I stay there and wait for him to either tell me or follow him. But him being the quiet and mysterious type he disappears on me! That guy! I swear I will purify his ass next time he does that! But funny thing today…he asked to join forces….no he didn't ask inuyasha no he asked me. I thought inuyasha was the alpha but boy was I wrong. Turns out in sesshomarus perspective im the alpha because im his equal…was that what he called it? Well yeah anyways that was one reason the other because I can subdue the idiot by just saying one word. Anyways back to the point that wasn't the funny thing no when I was coming back from the hot springs with just my towel because either 1) I left my clothes at camp by accident or 2) miroku stole them .. best guess is miroku stole them. Just to make a joke but oh! do you know what twist that took?! I walk into the clearing and I look at sesshomaru and he turns his head away quickly with—was that a tint of pink on his cheeks?! Pfft no im hallucinating. Then I thought back 'why would he be blushing' I look down to my terror! My towel had fallen a little exposing my BOOB! OH MY GOD! And miroku just sitting there with a perverted smirk on his lips and inuyasha starring wide eyed at his brother followed by sango and shippo. I scream at miroku for not telling me and then something weird occurs no not weird no that's the wrong word.. no something offensive happens

Normal P.O.V.

"What the fuck was that Sesshomaru!? Did you just blush at kagomes boob!?" inuyasha screamed with a tint of pink on his cheeks as well.

"Perhaps my dog eared monkey he was turned on by her boob or thought her boob was sexy I surely did" miroku said while wiggling his eyebrows, but was soon saying hello to a knew bump and darkness by Sangos' fist.

"This Sesshomaru does no such thing. If anything no human much less miko can be seen as "sexy" to This Sesshomaru they are disgusting vile creatures." Even though he said that with an impassive face inwardly he wasn't to happy with his body's reaction to her exposed breast. 'Why the hell did this sesshomaru blush at her boob!? She's human she's disgusting is she not? Her body should have no reaction from this sesshomaru!' '**then why'd ya blush huh was my little sesshy excited about her perfectly shaped melon sized booby!? huuuuuh' **'shut the hell up this sesshomaru has no interest towards the ningen' '**says the guy who blushed at the sight of her BOOB! Hahahahah' **'such nonsense did not happen. That monk is very lucky to have his life seems he doesn't value it much seeing as he assumed this sesshomaru would assume her breast was "sexy" nothing about her body is "sexy" ' **' aw come on sesshy baby! Hahah oi oi calm down geez I was kidding don't growl man foo calm ya balls! Don't tell me you didn't think about grabbing her boob and giving it a slight squeeze' **'No. I did no such thing.' **'LIAR! I am you! You idiot. I know what you think and I saw what you thought of doing to her boob when you saw it so don't try lying to me or well yourself' **'do not try to fool me I did not think of such a thing' **'mhmm sure you didn't well I know what you think 'cause I am you dumbass so you can try to lie but you know you did' **'this conversation is over go away' **'HA YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!' **'GO AWAY!.'

Sesshomaru sat there completely oblivious to his surroundings, he sat there for a minute waiting for his beast to return when it didn't he sat there content. Still oblivious to what had just happened around him he did notice the little bit of hurt but mostly the determination in a certain blue eyed miko when he looked her way. 'What is she up to?'

~While Sesshy was zoned out.~

Kagome stood there taken aback, furious, and hurt.

Wait hurt?

Angry because miroku who was starring right at her and her exposed boob didn't tell her, her boob was showing and let the whole camp site see her boob. After sesshomarus little remark kagome was taken aback and…hurt? 'did what he just say... hurt me?' She was taken aback when miroku thought she was sexy no scratch that he thought her boob was sexy. Yet she doesn't know why when sesshomaru stated he didn't think she was sexy hurt her. Then out of the blue with newfound determination kagome was determined to show sesshomaru that not only can demons be sexy humans can be sexy too. 'You want sexy Sesshomaru huh? Fine ill SHOW you sexy!'

**so my new story tell me how you like it is it bad or good do you want me to continue?**


	2. Chap2:

**I do not own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi**

**I did not mention before but the drabbles will be long ones between 3 to 5 chaps. Each this one will be only 3 I'd like to thank those who reviewed that made me very happy:DD haha and no worries as long as I get at least one review I will continue enjoy(:**

**Here it is chap. 2(:**

Recap:

Then out of the blue with newfound determination kagome was determined to show sesshomaru that not only can demons be sexy humans can be sexy too. 'You want sexy Sesshomaru huh? Fine ill SHOW you sexy!'

The next day kagome put her plan to work. She woke up early and as she thought sesshomaru was awake but had his eyes closed faking it. 'He looks so relaxed and peaceful maybe he is asleep...naah.' She knew he knew she was awake. So she used it to her advantage. She was happy and alittle surprised at what she chose as her pj's. It could've been mere coincidence that she grabbed her very short shorts and a almost see through tank top or it could be that while planning her plan, she purposely grabbed that attire. She doesn't really know she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing while planning her plan. 'Oh wait' she thought 'So it was on coincidence!' then she thought 'wait I was planning my plan so i got them on purpose? No! Wait yes...wha?...no..yes..no...GAAH WHATEVER!' still slightly confused she put her plan into action.

Sesshomaru smelt her eagerness and anxiousness and was curious to what she was up to. 'Wait this Sesshomaru curious!? This sesshomaru is never curious!...yet this human onna has done but that...made this sesshomaru curious as to figure her out, or more likely plages this sesshomarus interest' choosing his word carefully knowing his beast would annoy him to death if he choose the wrong words. Sesshomaru was then thrown off alittle by the sudden confusion he smelt in her scent. Her sweet scent that smells so calming like Sakura blossoms and nice ocean breeze and a hint of...is that-his thoughts where interrupted when he heard the strange human onna curse for the first time. So surprised he opened his eyes only to be met with a sight that made his member spring to life and his eyes bug out. For he could not look away no matter how many times he told himself he did not like what he was seeing he couldn't make himself take his eyes off her. ' SHIT how do I calm MY FUCKING SELF DOWN!?'

**Whoaa what did our sesshy see that can his member spring up so quickly? stay tuned to find out or tell me your ideas:) no? Ok then... ANYWAYS I might post the 3rd chapter later idunno(: please review and tell me what ya think;)**


	3. Chap3'xDD

**For me this is my fav chap'xD haha tell me what ya**** think:)**

**I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi *sigh***

**Chap.3**

**Recap: ' SHIT how do I calm MY FUCKING SELF DOWN!?'**

What was seen cannot be unseen by sesshomarus eyes.

Kagome stood there a good ten seconds confused then started with her plan. First she made sure that she had everything set. 'Hmmm shorty short short's..check almost see through tank top…check..good amount of bossum showing…checkaroo…bobbyyy pin…crap! Where the hell did I—Oh wait here it is duhh check…staaaannnddinng riiiight iiinnnnn front ooofffff seeeessshhhoomaaaru wiiiiiiiiith my baaack facinnnggg himmm…check hair in pony tail…check bangs in face so I have an excuse to be "looking" for my bobby pin…..chhhheeecckk alrighty time to make him eat his words…now how do I make him open his eyes…come on kagome think! Man this is hard…I really shouldve thought of this before hand..note to self plan everything out before going through with the plan underline everything 50 million times—oh I got it! Im pretty sure he's never heard me saying those words before so might as well give it a shot. Time to begin.' With everything sorted out and a mental evil laugh, she got into to her planned out position. While standing in front of sesshomaru she put the bobby pin in her sleeve and then cursed, loud enough for sesshomaru to hear but not for inuyasha. (If your wondering what she said it was along the lines of "Fuck fuckedy fuck fuck fuck mother freakin fucker!") She got on all fours pretending to look for the "lost" pin. When she felt his eyes burning holes on her bottom she knew she got him to open his eyes. 'Now for the kill.' She bent her arms to "look" which in turn made her bend her front lower and made her bottom bigger than it already was. (Keep in mind she's wearing very short shorts meaning they cover basically nothing). She heard his breath hitch and decided to tease alittle more then let him have it. So she then did this. "Wait maybe I dropped it behind me..yeah I think I did" she crawled all the way around (so now she's facing sesshomaru) and titled her head—in sign of submission—and gave sesshomaru a full view of her bossum. Sesshomaru on the other hand thought she was ablivious to what she was doing and trying to think of a way to calm himself. 'Nothing. Is. Working.' Then finally after another minute of fake searching kagome looked sesshomaru dead in the eye then down at his um *ahem* huge tent…bulge…stiffy..whatever you wanna call it (but it was huge) and then looked back at him , straight in the eye, and smirked and within a blink of an eye sesshomaru was gone. "Hmph shows you that demons aren't the only ones that can be sexy, humans can be sexy too" she said out loud with a triumphant smirk. When she turned around, anime sweat drop. Everyone was looking at her with dorky grins. Miroku's being the dorkiest and the most perverted. Inuyasha was starring wide eyed at the path his brother ran off too, then smirked. "HA! Shows YOU! Offend a woman by saying she cant be sexy, she'll prove you wrong big time bro hahahahah dumbass!"

**ALRIGHTY! Hha what do ya think? Well I have a question…should I stay with this story and have kaggy just tease sesshy in different ways ooooorrrr do diff drabbles? Tell me your opinions yeah? Critics welcomed:)**


	4. What did you do kagome?

**Chap.4**

**_I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_decided to update early if you can even say early haha_**

**_Alrighty I wont being doing drabbles but at some point I will. This story will have continuous chapters I don't know when there will be a lemon but I assure you and I promise you there will be one but not soon. I want to tease sesshy ya know! Hha'xD Maybe a lime in this chappy I dunno but you'll find out while reading. I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed and follwed and favorited the story:) it makes me really happy hha. So with out further ado heres chap.4 enjoy:)_**

**Recap:** "HA! Shows YOU! Offend a woman by saying she cant be sexy, she'll prove you wrong big time bro hahahahah dumbass!"

After that um *ahem* incident the group of 10 containing Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah Un, Kirara, Shippo, and Rin minus Shippo and Rin (because being the heavy sleepers they are they where asleep during the whole um…show) were left blushing like school girls for at least an hour except for one who was grinning like an idiot. You already know who it is don't you. Kirara. Jk. Miroku I mean seriously that lecher's perverted grin is stuck like that! Kagome was as red as a tomato for, the most, 2 hours. Not because of Sesshomaru though. Well maybe that. Ok that's a lie. She was blushing for two reasons and two reasons only. But let me back track a little. After realizing that her assumptions of her group members being asleep was wrong and being told they saw the whole thing she was embarrassed big time. But oh no that wasn't what had her blushing for a long time. Ooooooohhh nooooo it's the fact that while remembering everything that happened she realized that she, Kagome Higurashi…the shikon miko…mortal…human, gave Sesshomaru, the mighty Sesshomaru-Sama Lord Of the Western Lands…the Killing Perfection…the man no no demon who shows no ounce of emotion besides anger and annoyance, a stiffy. But what made her blush as red as a tomato…was how big *it* was. 'It has to be at least 10 inches' she thought turning even redder if possible. 'which means his normal size must be 9 inches….oh god kagome what are you thinking!? Ahhh I have to go to the hot springs now!' "I'm um gonna go to the hot springs heh" "May I join you miss kagome?" said the lecher known as miroku who in turn was met with an unexpected darkness by a huge…paw? Yupp Kirara hit him. You thought it would be Sango huh? It would've been but she's oblivious to her surroundings she's in her own little perverted world.

Kagome got her stuff and was about to leave when she realized she had no idea where the hot springs were. Inuyasha knowing that, pointed to the left when she looked at him. A tiny bit surprised and very thankful, she was off. While walking to the hot springs she noticed a load of trees scratched, burned well actually poisoned (same shit'xD), and broken or thrown to her far right. One word well, more likely, name popped into mind. Totosai. (HA got ya!) jk. Sesshomaru. 'DAAYYUUMM he isss pisssssseddd I gotta hurry up and get to the hot springs before I get beheaded' with that thought she all but ran to the hot springs. Minutes seeming like hours she finally got to the hot springs. Before taking off her clothes kagome let loose her aura and detected nothing threating which was kinda weird when she didn't feel sesshomaru's aura but she didn't pay much mind to it. After taking off her clothes and setting the towel and shampoo bottles and soap and fresh pair of clothes near the edge she finally got in. "Oh My GOD this feels soooooo good!" kagome half moaned and half hazily said. With the waters being the perfect temperature and relaxing she decided to stay there and relax and then cleanse herself later.

~somewhere in the forest~

Sesshomaru was beyond furious and sexually frustrated. His beast was in no way any help at all. **'MAAAHAAN did you see that ASS! IT WAS FUCKING HUGE AS HELL! And foo did you see the way she turned around!? Like a fucking sexy as hell inu-demoness! Man fluffers—**'Do. Not. Call. Me. That!' **'Anyways fluffers did you see the way she tiltled her head to the right in submission! Man this human onna is a loyal one! Whewwww! And did you see her melon sized boobs!? Man! Can you imagine grabbing those!? Two freaking handfuls! And when you put it in your—**'Enough! None of what was seen was pleasurable nor pleasing in any way! She is a filthy disgusting human!' **'Says the guy who got a stiffy the second he opened his eyes' **'…..' **'hmph that's what I thought! You enjoyed that view as much as I did and you cant deny it! Lemme replay it!:D'** 'NO! THAT'S THE LAST THING I NEED RIGHT NOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO GET RID OF WHAT THAT FILTHY HUMAN HAS DONE TO ME!' '**That filthy human has a name and its kagome and she is anything but filthy. Haven't you noticed?'** 'Noticed what?' **'She's cleaner than all humans she baths every time she can she is not filthy or disgusting. She has manners too. She knows how to show respect to those who deserve it and defends those she loves. She would make a great mate and mother to her children. Wink. .. Wink.'** 'No. Exactly when did _you_ have time to observe all those things.' '**when you stare at her.' **'I have done no such thing' **'god you're stupid' **'this conversation is done' **'I'll be back my sesshy-baby' **'DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN!' **'alright sesshy-baby byessss.' **Questioning his beasts sexuality he didn't know where he was heading until he smelt _her_ scent. Following it to teach the 'insolent wench' ,as he put it, a lesson he almost didn't notice he almost stepped into the clearing where the onna was barely entering. He was planning to just pop out of the blue and pin her to tree until he saw her or more likely felt her aura pulsate looking for threats. Smelling the slight confusion he assumed she was probably expecting to feel his aura considering he did disappear into the forest. 'Fool. This Sesshomaru always has his aura concealed.' Then the unexpected yet expected happened. She started to take her clothes off. 'This CAN NOT be happening again' **'what the fuck do you mean ****_again_**** you've seen her undress before and didn't let me see!?'** 'No. Again as in I can not look away!' **'oh…..hahahahahahahaha LOSER!' **'GO AWAY you are of NO help WHATSOEVER!' **'by the way fluffers im the reason you cant look away muahaha haha!...buh bye sesshy-poo!' **Sesshomaru would've been furious but because he couldn't look away he was more focused on her than his beast. He was getting harder by the second. At first he thought she was teasing him but that was impossible she doesn't know he's watching her. To him she was taking her clothes off ever so slowly, in reality she was just being lazy and taking her time thinking no one was watching her. Then suddenly Sesshomaru was painfully harder than ever before. Standing right infront of him she bent over to place her things near the edge of the hot springs in turn giving sesshomaru full view of her nether regions. Then what was making it worse was when she half moaned and half hazily said words his ears never understood. His mind was being clouded with thoughts of things he could be doing to her right then and there. His beast being no help **'theres not fucking way your going to let a chance like this slip!' **'GO. AWAY.' **'your chance is right there TAKE. IT!' **'Go. The. FUCK. AWAY!' **'TAKE HER!' **'NO!' **MATE. HER. NOW!' **The internal battle he was having in his head he was losing big time. His eyes where flickering from red to gold. Red, Gold, Red, Gold, Red, Gold, Red, Gold, and finally blood red. He lost and his beast was in complete control.

**Woooo! 4****th**** chap. Down! Whoa whoa whoa watch the tomatos! I gotta keep my hair tomato free thank you very much! Geez im gonna update tomorrow gosh calm ya balls! So tell me what ya think good…bad AHH please review:DD**


	5. Oh Shit

**Chap. 5**

**_thanks for the reviews:) they make my day_****_:}_**

**_I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_"im gonna update tomorrow" when I read that right now I was like "yea tomorrow yea mhmm suuuuuuuure"-.- I was supposed to but I couldn't highschool is calm but damn! Why so much freakin homework! Well anyways heres chappy cinco:) (Spanish for 5) sorry for any misspells._**

**Warning Lime:)**

**_Recap:_** The internal battle he was having in his head he was losing big time. His eyes where flickering from red to gold. Red, Gold, Red, Gold, Red, Gold, Red, Gold, and finally blood red. He lost and his beast was in complete control.

Having lost the battle between him and his beast all Sesshomaru could do was watch in agony. Ok that's a lie. When he lost the battle at first his was pissed to no end but then his curiosity began to grow when his body stayed in place. He didn't notice the state of undress he was in until, in a way, it was too late. Point is he didn't do anything to stop his beast.

Kagome on the other hand had no idea what just happened behind her, she was in her cookies and chocolate land while relaxing in the hot springs. Then all of sudden she felt a very powerful aura so powerful it felt as if it was going to suffocate her. When she turned around to the source she did not expect to see Sesshomaru standing there naked, just like the day he was born, with blood red eyes growling wait no purr—'is Sesshomaru purring?!' so it seems, Sesshomaru was purring. Weird enough she wasn't scared, she was more surprised. 1) he's naked 2)he was purring… 'I thought only cats purr…' 3)his eyes are blood red meaning his beast took over and 'oh my god no it cant be that cant be lust is his eyes!?' "Um Sesshomaru-Sama are you um ok?" 'kagome wtf!? He's naked right in front of you with a stiffy….oh my freaking god! He's huge! Look away look away LOOK AWAY KAGOME! Ok anyways idiot obviously he's not ok his beast took over for peeks sake!' **"Mate" **was the only thing he said then within a blink of an eye he was right behind kagome pressed up against her back. (Member they're in a hot springs and she was on the edge facing him so that's why he's pressed up against her back.) Surprised kagome gasped. 'He's so hard!' After that thought kagome became very aroused and her blush became even redder. (She was already blushing when she saw him naked and saw his huge ass stiffy'xD.) Sesshomaru's beast, content with her reactions to him, wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer and pressed his erection on her butt even more. Kagome let out a nice long moan. Sesshomaru's beast purred in pleasure and pressed his nose to her neck on the junction, where her neck and shoulder meet, where he will soon mark her as his forever, and took a nice long sniff. While he was taking in her scent and mesmerizing it, he heard her giggle and smiled on her skin. Her giggle was cute and he figured it was because when he sniffed her it tickled. Then after mesmerizing her scent he grazed his fangs over her pulse and was filled with pride when he felt her shiver with pleasure. He did it again and was even more happy when he felt her put her tiny hands on his head keeping him in place. He moved his fangs up her neck all the way to her earlobe and started to suckle on it and bite it every so gently. Kagome was becoming aroused with every little thing he did to her body. She couldn't think anymore her mind was clouded she couldn't think straight so she stopped trying the minute he pressed his member onto her butt. She had no control over her body's reactions anymore but she didn't care she just never wanted this moment to end. While playing with her ear sesshomaru's beast started grinding into her butt and she did not disappoint she grinded back. All the while letting small long moans escape her. Then Sesshomaru (eeh im gonna stop saying sesshomaru's beast is just tie er ing) stopped playing with her ear and kagome let out a small whine of disappointment. **"Do not worry little onna there's more to come"** with that said he brought his hands up to fondle with her breast and started to tease her nipples. She in turn arched her back and moaned loudly which made her butt press into his erection. His already painful erection became even more painful. He has never been so aroused to this point ever before in his long life. Then kagome did something very unexpected. Sesshomaru was more than surprised he was taken aback, both Sesshomaru and his beast, when she grabbed his member. So taken back he was that he stopped his actions and kagome thinking she did something wrong looked at him worried. **'Innocent as always' **'Agreed.' **"Some brave vixen you are my little onna. And here I thought you where shy. You did nothing wrong onna, just you surprised me." **Ending his sentence with a nice squeeze of her breasts and started to play with them again. Again she did not disappoint she arched her back and moaned nice and loud. He put her hand on his erection again and she did not hesitate at all, she gave him a small squeeze and started to slide her hand up and down his member. Now it was sesshomaru's turn to moan. Not missing a heart beat Sesshomaru started to pump his hips along with her strokes. While doing so he started to slide his hands down her belly towards her nether regions. Once he reached her nether regions he used his middle finger to slide up and down her sensitive pearl all the while pumping his hips faster and faster in her hand. When she started to get really wet he put to fingers in and started pumping in and out. (Yeah yeah yeah there in water I get but hey in this story he can tell the difference) Both where groaning and moaning and pumping there hips to each others strokes. Then everything got more heated as Sesshomaru flipped Kagome around and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Not entering yet, Sesshomaru started to slide his engorged member up and down her now super sensitive pearl creating perfect friction. Their body's pressed against each other so perfectly like they were modeled for each other. Kagome at some point wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck and Sesshomaru put his hands on her butt and, while holding her in place, was squeezing her butt creating more arousal and making him grind even faster. When both were about to reach there peak Sesshomaru started to try to take back over his eyes were flicking back and forth again gold, red, gold, red, and so it kept going. Sesshomaru's beast didn't know why he was trying to take control now because if he didn't like what was going on he wouldn't have even let him step towards her in the first place. He didn't know why until he heard his half sibling yell Kagome's name. **'So the hanyou is looking for our onna leave it to him to ruin things!' **Kagome not hearing anything was disappointed when Sesshomaru stopped. She turned to him and saw him starring right back at her with his eyes flickering back and forth and then heard inuyasha yell out her name. 'oh…leave it to him to ruin everything! Ugh inuyasha I will sit you to the next decade!' **"Until next time my little onna"** he whispered in her ear huskily which made her shiver. He took one last sniff of her scent and then disappeared. Every piece of evidence that showed he was there was gone not one little thing left behind. She doesn't know how he did it but he managed to make sure inuyasha wouldn't know he was there. She realized that when Inuyasha burst through the trees and sniffed a couple times to see if any threats were there but then just walked up to her and crouched down next to her. By then before inuyasha burst through the trees Kagome was already in her relaxing position. "So kags why ya been here for so long? You usually take 1 hour ya don't take 3 hours to bathe" '3 hours?! That's how long we where here?! Holy shit!' thinking of a quick lie she said "I guess I fell asleep" she was surprised at how fast that came out and how smoothly it came out. She's normally a terrible liar, but this time inuyasha didn't even smell her lie. "Well don't fall asleep anymore you had me—everyone worried feh." Catching his slip she smiled and said "don't worry inu' I'll be there in a couple just let me wash myself and ill be there later k?" "feh whatever just don't take that long again." With that he left. While beginning to wash her hair she started thinking 'man that was so…so…goo—wait wait wait wait wait wait! Did what I think happened actually happen!?' while registering everything that happened into her mind her hair washing started to slow down until it came to a complete stop. 'NO! no freaking way! No no no no no I was daydreaming yeah yeah that's it….no you weren't kagome! Everything was real Sesshomaru and you ALMOST DID "IT"! ahhhhh nooooo wait and I did nothing to stop it!? Well if I was able too, I honestly probably wouldn't have stopped it…no! yes I would have! Ok no I cant lie to myself I enjoyed it and I enjoyed it big time. But come on I mean Sesshomaru!? It cant be it must've been some shape shifter or something! Besides! Why would Sesshomaru do it with a human? Much less a miko. But it _was_ him..ugh! but something was wrong with him 'cause I mean the Sesshomaru I know wouldn't mate a human much less touch one! Rin's acceptable though. Yea he wasn't in his right state of mind. Plus his eyes weren't even gold they were completely red! So yea there ya go he was just not thinking straight. And with his eyes that red he couldn't possibly gain back control so easily so maybe the entire time he was trying to fight back and gain control. Then he would've left and I would've been left alone here. To my thoughts and feeling used. Thrown away. Mislead. Wait! Stop right there! What the hell kagome! Why are you getting sad over him! Its not like you love him pfft! Or even like him! He's a ruthless serial killer that shows no emotion on his face whatsoever. Yea on his magenta striped face, or even in his eyes there so cold! But so warm at the same time. Gaah kagome get a grip! Its Sesshomaru! Stop thinking about it! It almost happened but it didn't be happy you weren't mated to an emotionless statue! Geez and he wasn't even thinking straight! So get over it!' with that thought she began washing her hair again and her body all the while being a little sad, though she didn't know why so she ignored it for now. After cleaning herself she went back to camp as if nothing happened with a fake happiness but with a real tiredness. She may have looked happy on the outside but on the inside no matter how many times she tried to ignore it she just couldn't. On the inside she was bummed well actually sad but she couldn't put a finger on it. So without thinking about it much she went to sleep. Unbeknownst to her the entire time she was cleaning herself at the hot springs his golden eyes were watching her. Once she entered camp he left to a random clearing to contemplate what the hell was wrong with him, why didn't he stop anything. The entire night he was left alone to his thoughts and questioning himself greatly. He didn't return 'till sunrise.

**Alrighty! What ya think about this chappy?:) long isn't it? haha next chappy will explain sesshy's thoughts hha so review please:) tell me what ya think critics welcomed:)**

**Please Review:) it would make me update faster and make me smile bigger;D hehe**


	6. His Thoughts

**Chap 6.**

**_I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**_Teehee not sure how I feel about this chappy but eh if I don't like it ill redo it also I might be putting faces so you know what faces Sesshomaru and his beast are doing when they say certain things^.^_**

**_Recap:_**Once she entered camp he left to a random clearing to contemplate what the hell was wrong with him, why didn't he stop anything. The entire night he was left alone to his thoughts and questioning himself greatly. He didn't return 'till sunrise.

After making sure she got to camp site safely. . . 'what the hell?! why do I care about her safety?!' **'cause you like her' **'foolish why would I like her hmph!' **then tell me my dear master why did you not stop me from doing these actions' **said his beast while showing him what happened just an hour ago. 'Enough! I was simply curious as to what you were planning to do.' **'Curious! My master curious once again!? Maahaan this girls got you good! Not once in your entire life have you been curious! Much less twice! And now that the beautiful…gorgeous…sexy…soft skinned—**'your point?' **'sorry anyways the beautiful—**'human.'** 'powerful miko—**'who is human' **'-.-has not only made you curious once but has made you curious twice!' **'….' **'thought so'** 'your argument is invalid' **'that's right—wait WHAT THE HELL! What the fuck do you mean ****_your argument is invalid_****!?' **'exactly that' **'look here fluffers! Don't you growl at me! Or well yourself! I only stated what is true! And if it isn't…then…there must be…another….rea..son FOR YOU TO NOT STOP ME! If you didn't stop me because you were curious why didn't you stop me then huh?'** '. . . . .i..i was simply…um…' **'im waiting.'** 'hold your tongue-.- I was merely wanting to see her reactions there happy!?' **'lie.' **'no' '**yes' **'no'** 'yes' **'no'** 'yes' **'no' **'YES damn it! You do realize you cant lie to your own self? **'who says im lying?' **'uh me which is you duh god your stupid' **'I am no such thing' **'yupp your stupid no matter how much you try to avoid it your going to have to come to an agreement with me or well more likely yourself' **'an agreement of what?' **'THAT YOU LIKE KAGOME man foo are you that damn oblivious!?' **'I don't like her! She's human!' **'you don't even believe those words anymore and the "she's human" excuse is getting old' **'it doesn't seem like a good enough reason anymore does it? **'nope plus foo you cant lie to me I am you and whether you like it or not I know exactly what you were feeling while we were getting it on! Woo!' **'…' **'what? To much?' **'yea…' **'but hey you were enjoying it as much as I was weren't you' **'. . .maybe' **'aww come on! I know you were. I know exactly what your were feeling I am you remember' **' yes I got that the first 5 times you mentioned it-.-' **'so you agree that you have feelings for her? **'I..may have…come to…having….small feelings for her…' **'SMALL!?' **'yes small.' **'ugh fine at least you admit to having some feelings for her god! Even though you and I both know you have more than just small feelings for her but baby steps just baby steps this is going to be a long journey'** 'Hn' **'sooooo about her reactions….what did ya think? I for one LOVED them what about you?' **'they were….surprising' **'that's it? Surprising? my god! You have issues!' **'ISSUES HAVE YOU!' **'…..the hell?' **'….we are done talking' **'?' **'go away' **'…ALRIGHTY bye bye sesshy booboo!:DD' **again questioning his beast sexuality Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts only to realize that the entire time he was thinking he was facing a tree. Rubbing it off like nothing he started walking back to camp where his young ward was and also were the annoying toad was too. Ah un too but he doesn't annoy. Rin does but not much she's enjoyable and entertaining. 'Should I replace jaken? No he's annoying but loyal.' Before entering the camp site he noticed the sunrise. Last time he remembered it was dark when he went to go think. 'I was thinking for that long?' A little surprised at how long he was thinking he entered the camp site. Surveying the surroundings he caught sight of his miko. 'Since when do I call her _my _miko' **'since I said it^.^ which means you like the sound of it' **'go away' **'ha! No denial sesshy-booboo 0 his beast 1'** rubbing his temples for the upcoming migraine he was still staring at _his_ miko. Her face was flawless. She looked so calm and rested. With the sunrise glow she looked astonishing he mused. 'My beast was right she truly is beautiful' **'told you!' **'didn't I tell you to go away!? **'I never leave im always here:)'** ignoring his beast he went and sat under his tree and decided, after long thinking, he should rest. So he decided to meditate. Who knew what this new day would bring. Oh wait yeah me duh. Haha.

**_Alright so what ya think? Like? Hate? Review please I would like it very much. If I get 1 review ill update Friday. 2 reviews ill update Thursday. 3 reviews Wednesday. 4 reviews tomorrow. No reviews ill update on my original day planned. Sunday:)_**

**So review if you want a quick update(: I don't really ask for reviews but I like to read your guises opinions on my story(:**


	7. Planning:

**Sesshomaru****: Care to explain why I woke up half covered in whipped cream.**

**Me****: huh?**

**Sesshomaru:**** why was my upper body naked and half of it with whipped cream most of which had empty spots that look like kisses?**

**Me:**** if you don't know how am I supposed to know?**

**Sesshomaru:**** stop acting stupid I know it was you.**

**Me:**** *annoyed anime symbol* If. It. Were. To. Be. Me. I would of said "cause I felt like covering you with cream" or something along the lines of that. Plus you know I hate whipped cream so why would I even hold the can much less touch it? Why would I even put it on your body and "kiss" it away?!**

**Sesshomaru:**** …**

**Me:**** that's what I thought hmph!**

**Sesshomaru:**** then who was it?**

**Me:**** if you want to know check our reviews**

**Sesshomaru:**** we have reviews?!**

**Me:**** god your stupid *face palm***

**Sesshomaru:**** I am no such thing refrain from calling me so**

**Me:**** stupid**

**Sesshomaru:**** *growls***

**Me:**** *pokes***

**Sesshomaru:**** *giggles***

**Me:**** TF!?**

**Sesshomaru:**** im gonna um go um check the reviews..yea! ill do that! *disappears***

**Me:**** did he just…giggle?**

**Kagome:**** yupp**

**Me:**** WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!?**

**Kagome:**** somewhere(: *disappears***

**Me:**** yupp i've of officially gone crazy *sighs* might as well get along with the story keep some of my sanity left *face palms***

**Before you say anything yes I know Sesshomaru stopped saying This Sesshomaru I was aware in chapte and 6 I purposely wrote it like that.**

**Id like to thankLoveInTheBattleField, aintgotnone, Mai Jay, Fluffy Lover, X (?), Kagome Pureheart for reviewing and making me update quicker^x^**

**_Loveinthebattlefield: _**im going haha'xD

**_Aintgotnone:_**Yes sesshomarus beast is supposed to be oblivious haha he has my pity too.

**_Mai Jay:_**im glad to know you love it!:D

**_Fluffylover:_** Im glad to hear you think his beast is cute^w^

**_X_**** : **I like it when he argues with his beast too teehee'xD

**_Kagome Pureheart: _**im watching you I know what you did but sesshy is stupid he hasn't foundout how to read the reviews yet so you lucky booger you still got time till he finds out it was you who put the cream on him(:

**Chap. 7**

**_I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi_**

**Recap: **'My beast was right she truly is beautiful' **'told you!' **'didn't I tell you to go away!? **'I never leave im always here:)'** ignoring his beast he went and sat under his tree and decided, after long thinking, he should rest. So he decided to meditate. Who knew what this new day would bring. Oh wait yeah me duh. Haha.

Kagome awoke an hour after Sesshomaru arrived. She still felt sad. She just couldn't quite put a finger as to why. But she soon got her answer the second she looked at Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. But the question that was lingering within her mind even in sleep was finally answered when she looked at him. As her eyes landed on the figure meditating, as he seemed to be doing, she realized…. She was in love with him. That's why she felt hurt when he didn't think she was sexy. That's why she was so determined to show him she can be sexy. That's why if she could've she still wouldn't have stopped what happened last night. That's why when he left she felt sad…alone…empty. Then she looked towards inuyasha her former love. And thought of a song "thank god ya blew it…..thank god I dodged a bullet…. I wanted you bad….im so through with that….what goes around comes back around" she whispered slowly almost inaudibly and kept staring at Inuyasha's resting form in the tree. She couldn't bring herself to care for him anymore, he had his chance and blew it. Of course she still considers him her brother figure but nothing more, and nothing less. Then while thinking she thought of something. 'What if…Sesshomaru wasn't trying to stop his beast? What if…he was enjoying it as much as me? What if…my assumptions are wrong?' a glint of hope shimmered in her eyes then burned out. 'It's Sesshomaru come on why would he like me? Biggest bet was he was trying to fight his beast. She doesn't know she wasn't really looking into his eyes much during that … moment… but then Determination and hope shinned brightly in her eyes. Determination for two things. 1) to find out whether or not he liked what happened last night and 2) if he did to tease the hell out of him. Hope for one thing. That maybe just maybe…he might like her back, just a little will keep her at ease. She just wanted, no needed to know. So with those thoughts she started forming a plan. Ok lie. Many plans. This time she wanted to be prepared so she got started on planning plan A-L. Only to soon realize that she only needed 3 plans. But it doesn't hurt to be prepared and plan ahead.

As Sesshomaru was meditating he could still hear everything. When he heard the words she whispered he became worried very worried. **'What the hell is she talking about!? Is she talking about us?!' **'if I knew you would know-.-' **'oh yeeeeeeeeah I am you duh! Heh i forgot' **'how could you forget when it is you who constantly reminds this one that you are i?' **'I just did ok stop nagging grandma.'** '*growls*' **'growling at yourself? Wow dude that is looooow well anyways back to topic who the hell is she talking about!?' **'If. I. Knew. You. Would. Know. Also!' **'well open your eyes dumbass and lets find out! God your stupid. Quit your growling it will get you no where.' **Opening his eyes, relief rushed through his body immediately. She was still whispering the last few words, but he noticed she was staring at his half brother not him. Relief and calmness flooded his being when he saw that. Then he back tracked a little and remembered her words. 'So wait does that mean she's done with him?' **'sounds like it' **'I'd like to think without you interfering you annoying pest.' **'Meeeooow pissy maybe? Oi oi watch the growls man! ok fine I'll leave you alone but remember fluffy-puppy im always here I. Never. Leave.' **His beast said with an evil smirk. Feeling the familiar urge to rub his temples Sesshomaru focused on his _own_ thoughts. 'If she's done with him…that means any male who wishes can have her or court her.' Anger and pain surfaced the second he finished that thought. 'NO! not any male. No. I will be the one to have her NO ONE ELSE! SHE. IS. MINE!' **'possesive maybe?' **'why must you not leave me alone!?' **'sorry I just had to say that im sowwy sesshy-booboo me will go away in lonely cold cage' **'Good.' (if you want to know what it looks like when his beast is walking to his "lonely cold cage" just imagine the walk of shame'xD) Watching _his_ Kagome intently he started weighing his choices or more likely options. 'Ok so court her without telling her? or Ask to court her?...wait she probably wont accept my proposal…why would she anyways I'm a cold person and show no emotion. My eyes hold nothing but fierce and blankness. Yet she can read them as if she were reading a book. She probably thinks I still hate humans I do but some are plausible. Wait a fucking minute! Me, the great lord Sesshomaru of the west, the killing perfection, insecure!? She really has gotten to me…but I will have no such insecurities! She Accepts perfect denys….im dead…NO I am not! She denys then so be it there are plenty of females willing to throw themselves at me at any moment. But I will not allow her to deny me I will make her accept me. No matter how I try to make myself believe she is just another female I can not. She is different she does not fear me, she talks back to me, is defiant yet loyal. Yes she will be mine. No one else's but mine' With that little jump start he started forming a plan. Ok planS. If one fails he tries another. Little does he know he doesn't need plans. Everything will fall into place very quickly. But of course not without a little teasing. Yea little ha! Even I don't believe that. Yeah sesshys fucked.

**Yay! Chappy 7^O^ i'll clear up somethings in the next chappy but that wont be updated till Friday sorry:( shit happens and it interferes with my writing time): which does not make me happy what so ever! sorry for any misspells.**

**Also to those who don't know I write the chapters from scratch. I don't have them started or anything I just open up a new document and just start writing. I found that writing on paper is frustrating I write to slow with all the thoughts swimming in my head. Haha so tell me your opinions in a review yeah? No ok then i'll go die in a hole now as alone lonely loner'xD**

**Btw Kagome Pureheart your screwed sesshy found out and he's looking for youu^w^**


	8. Plan A is a go!

**Chap: 8 ocho—'huit'—eight ****yeah I only speak 3 languages (2****nd**** ones French the one with the ' ')**

**Im sooooooo sorry for not updating quicker! Ahh and so sorry for not saying which Friday I was going to update****:( ****well even if it is Saturday but whatever! Anyways heres chappy 8:D enjoy!**

**Recap: **With that little jump start he started forming a plan. Ok planS. If one fails he tries another. Little does he know he doesn't need plans. Everything will fall into place very quickly. But of course not without a little teasing. Yea little ha! Even I don't believe that. Yeah sesshys fucked.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Plan A is a go!

'so les see plan A plan A plan A. Alrighty!...What was plan A? shit shit shit! Ooooooh yeeaaah! I member now! Ok let me see do I have everything? Mmmmm…..Mini Skirt…check. Tank top…check. No bra…arrghh…stupid…bra…come on!...get off!...AH! got you!...check. No underwear…checkaroo! Bossum almost falling out of shirt….move this boob alittle more to the right…squeeze together..oh god! I look slutty forget this shit! Good amount of bossum showing..check. Alrighty time to wake everyone up'

Normal P.O.V.

"RISE AND SHINE MY BEAUTIFULS!"

"Oi what the hell bitch!? Tryna burst my ears 'er wha!?"

"Oh calm down inuyasha it's a beautiful morning! Don't. Ruin. It." Said the miko with a dead glare that could put sesshomaru's to shame.

"Well good morning lady kagome, you seem very cheerful"

"I am very cheerful indeed Miroku yet I don't know why…" she lied with a lop sided smile. She was cheerful but she DID know why. *Evil Smirk*

"Morning Kagome" said Sango with a tired smile.

"Morning momma!" said Shippo while jumping into Kagome's arms.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as expected. Inwardly he was curious yet once again to cheerfulness. Her cheerfulness was a little to cheerful for his likes. It was suspicious. 'Im keeping an eye on her.' **'Me too' **said his beast with a perverted smirk. Not paying attention to his beasts antics he started thinking about what she was up to and his plans.

…Man sesshy your fucked if you only knew….u.u

After having breakfast the large group headed towards the north where they last fought naraku. During the long walk towards the Northern lands kagome started her plan A. the group walked in this way. Inuyasha in front leading as always, carrying Kagome's pack. Sango and Miroku a couple meters behind him talking. Shippo on top of Kirara 5 feet behind Sango and Miroku playing I spy. Ah Un following 3 feet away with Jaken and Rin riding him. Kagome following a pretty good amount away, so she wasn't to be heard, pretending to be in deep thought. And finally Sesshomaru in the back following a couple feet away from kagome starring at her rump. **'woooo nice big and round! Damn! How are you keeping yourself in check!?' **'Very. Painfully. Hard.' **'Your hard! I mean we're hard!?' **'No. But very close to being so.' **'what she thinkin 'bout?' **'Again! If. I. Knew. You. Would. Know!' **'oi sorry im going away now fluffers don miss me to much baby!' **'is he really the other half of me?' Ignoring the incident that happened seconds ago he focused his eyes back on _his _miko. He was thrown off when he was met with a sight very unexpected. Although unexpected it was a very pleasant sight for him and his beast. Luckily for sesshy you couldn't see his erection…yet. His pants were so loose you couldn't tell whether he had a bulge or if the pants/hakamas were just like that. For that he was very very very very thankful. This time he knew for certain she was teasing him. How could such an arousing view be a coincidence?

Knowing she was going to be walking in front of Sesshomaru, kagome made sure to sway her hips seductively with each step. At random moments she would turn her head to the left or the right and looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. Each time he was staring at her butt. She smirked evilly her plan was working. If everything went somewhat according to plan, she would know for sure he liked her. When she did a specific check on him, with the corner of her eye, he was looking far off into the right seeming 'deep' in thought. Using this to her advantage she grabbed her hair put it in a pony tail and grabbed her bangs pretending like she was going to put them to the side, then she took her bobby pin out and threw a little bit ahead of her and stopped and cursed a little. She threw it purposely but wasn't intending to actually loose it. 'Eh goes with the plan. Never look a gifted horse in the mouth. I think that was my last one though…eh whatever.' When she saw Sesshomaru turning his head she bent down first on her knees, not yet on all fours, with her hands on her hips and surveying the tiny area where her pin fell. Then finally got on all fours and gave Sesshomaru a full view of her huge rump and perfect view of her nether regions. Extra points when the wind blew her skirt higher exposing even more skin. As before she bent her arms more forward which of course in turn made her ass look even bigger. Then when she felt Sesshomaru burning holes into her nether regions and heard his breath hitch she put her arms on the floor and put her head on her hands and let out a "frustrated" huff. Sesshomaru didn't know if it was possible for an ass to get bigger than it already was but when said thing happened he didn't care. He just couldn't stop staring. Kagome knew this and kept teasing but only for a little bit so she wouldn't get caught by the rest of the group. She got up, but first of course, and then bent forward at the waist as far as she could feigning the 'I think I found it' look. Again giving Sesshomaru another full view of her nether regions. Right now Sesshomaru's hands were twitching with the urge to squeeze her rump and finger her 'till she was unbelievably wet. Good thing no one could see them because of his long sleeves. Finally she got down on all fours and started crawling slowing and seductively looking for her pin, which in turn was long gone by now. Then she let him have it she stopped and, still on all fours, spread her legs as far as they went without touching the floor, exposing her nether regions to a high extent not the highest though. That was for later. She heard sesshomaru's labored breathing and knew that when she did the next thing he would disappear within a blink. Then if he did so she would know that he liked her a pretty good amount and would also know she proudly gave Sesshomaru another stiffy. Of course if the next thing worked. Which it did. She turned towards him, sat crossed legged knowing he still had a good view of her nether region but not a perfect view, looked at him with a tiny pout and innocent look and said "Sesshomaru can you—' she couldn't even finish her sentence he was gone the second she said his name. She smirked and then sighed. Inwardly she was doing the happy dance and singing 'he likes mee he likes mee he likes mee.' But on the outside she sighed and said "Guess not. Ugh I guess I have to look for my pin alone again. Eh screw it I'll get more when I go home for supplies." With that she got up and wiped her skirt and kept walking catching up with the group, which was a pretty good amount ahead.

~some where 20 miles away~

Sesshomaru stood, fully clothed, in a freezing cold river. Trying but failing to get rid of his erection. It. Was. Throbbing. Painfully. He knew and was ashamed to know what had to be done. He had to relieve himself with his own hand just to get rid of his excruciating pain. But he stayed in the water a little longer then got out, stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting for a breeze to hit and when it did, it some what to his pain away. He repeated the process 50 times, give or take a few, and finally his erection was gone. He was glad he did not have to relieve himself with his own hand. Then he realized he had to go back. He took his time though. He didn't want to see her quite yet. Not until he was sure he wouldn't get hard again the minute he saw her. Unfortunately for him, with his long legs, he reached to the camp site just when they had set things up and were waiting for lunch to be cooked to eat. He went under a tree and sat there and closed his eyes to at least relax a little. He was very very glad that his beast fainted after she said their name. had such a thing not happened he would be replaying the events over and over again in his head non stop. But alas his relaxing wasn't to last for kagome had plan B ago.

**_Sooooo what do you think kagomes plan b is?_****;D ****_im gonna stop saying when I'll update cause apparently life likes to have fun with my schedule. so ill update hopefully soon haha well byes! Tell me what you think!_**

**Oh and btw my long absence was do to internet loss, homework, rehersals, planning, and alil writers block. So im sorry for the long wait I personally hate when people take forever to update so I try to update quick. Haha so byee!:)**

**P.s if you don't like it don't read it don't complain to me what you don't like just stop reading it if you don't like my plot line go away then simple as that:) its not hard huns:) those of you who support thankyou I hope you liked this chappy:) now for reals byee hahahah I said bye 4 times already including that one hah'xD**


	9. Plan B is a Go!

**Chap: 9:)**

**I don't own inuyasha sadly:( all credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi **

**_Recap: _**He went under a tree and sat there and closed his eyes to at least relax a little. He was very very glad that his beast fainted after she said their name. had such a thing not happened he would be replaying the events over and over again in his head non stop. But alas his relaxing wasn't to last for kagome had plan B ago.

Plan B Is A Go! Lime up ahead;) you have been warned

Having done plan A and finding out that Sesshomaru liked her a very good amount, she decided to have a little fun with him. YEAH a little man even I don't believe that *eye roll*. So still in her uhmm…err…attire if it is to be called so…she started her plan B. 'Hmmmmm how do I make everyone leave? Well might as well give each of them a random thing to go get far away from here. Ooo but I have to send Inuyasha farther 'cause he can get here within minutes hmm…well we're like 5 miles away from edo soooooo hmm takes him 30 minutes to run half a mile. Pfft run! The puppy walks all the way-.- well I'll send him to find um I don't know Kaedes soup or something yea her soup that should work. Hmm what about Sango? Oh! She can take miroku with her to go visit her village! We're not far and they'll get back the same time as Inuyasha! Ahhh god damn it! What about Shippo, Rin, and that toad thing! Ugh! Wait what was his name? jookun..jerken..jumpken…joken..jaken? Yeah I think it was that Jaken. But the things a jerk! Imma call him jerken. But the hell do I do with them!? OH! I'll just fool Ja—Jerken and say Sesshomaru wanted these special beads from the west. And to go alone! YEAH THAT'LL DO! Then sango and miroku can take Shippo and Rin and well Ah-Un can stay they don't talk so they cant snitch on me. Sango and Miroku are taking Kirara so im fine. YEAH KAGOME! WOO GOT EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT FUCK YEAH!...wait shit shit SHIT MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! This is gonna be suspicious. Just me and Sesshomaru. I'll say I'll stay to cook but first "go to the hot springs" and then cook and Sesshomaru can be my guard. I don't think he'll mind much. Plus Ah-Uns here so im fiiiiiiiine. Alrighty time to kick everyone out without them realizing it^w^'

"Hey Inu can you bring some of kaede's soup? I don't have ramen right now and your fast at running and we're not far"

"Bitch you think I got the time for that there's no way in he—'

"Kikyo's there"

"kwha?"

"kik-e-o's th-ere do I have to spell it out?"

"what makes you think im gonna go because of her?!"

"Inu your walking the direction to kaedes village already-_-"

"what the..oh shit I am…" said inu's ears falttened against his skull.

"don't worry inu haha just go ok but dont forget the soup ok!?" said the miko with a real warm smile.

A little surprised by her smile and happiness he was off.

"Hey Sango isn't your village near by? I remember passing the river we just passed when we left your village.."

"Yeah huh? It should be."

"Well don't you want to go?"

"I cant go alone kagome."

"Well take Miroku with you and the kids too so the kids can see your village. I don't think they've seen your village yet Sango."

"I would but wouldn't it be awkward for you to stay alone with Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, and Jaken?"

"Not really 'cause all I plan to do is go to the hot springs for a bath im in complete need of and then go to sleep. If I cant sleep maybe study or cook for you guys so you guys have something to eat when you get back."

"Are you sure about this kagome?"

"Yes Sango. Haha if your worried he will kill me he would've done so a long time ago. As annoying and stubborn I am im pretty sure I would've been dead by now, but im not. So im fine Sango ok?"

"Ok Kagome..if you say so…but! If I come back and your injured the toad is the first to go!"

Said imp turned to look at the slayer with 'WHAT THE HELL WHY ME FIRST WHAT I DO TO YOU!?' bug eyes.

"Ay Sango don't worry go visit your village already haha. How long has it been since you last visited? A year and half?"

"yeah.."

"well don't keep it waiting!"

So with that push the little groupy left. Of course sango and miroku a little suspicious but they rubbed it off as nothing.

'Now for Jerken.'

After the group was out of hearing distance she went up to Jaken.

"Hey Jerken!"

"Insolant wench how dare you call sesshomaru's faithful servant jerken I shall burn you until you are no more—"

Kagome grabbed his mouth shut.

"Anybody tell you, you talk to much jerken?"

Jerken couldn't speak so he did the only thing he could, which was glare at her.

"ANYWAYS I wanted to ask you if you would accompany me to find these rare flowers, which are worth a lot by the way, that are just a little ways up this hill. That way you can have some for your own to sell and I can use them for decoration or some shit. And im asking you because I don't think you want to sit here all bored the rest of the night. Plus Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want to go and I want Ah-Un to rest he's been walking allllllllllll day with you and rin on him."

Jaken thought about it for a while and then just went along with it. 'might as well get some money on my own. So this inoslant wench is useful for something'

After walking out of hearing range from Sesshomaru or she assumed she got right to the "point".

"Alright Jerken" she began with a whisper. "I brought you up here for a completely different reason that is very very very important"

"Wench you dare lie to Sesshomaru-sama's servant!?" jerken yelled

"WOULD YOU QUIT YOUR YELLING!" kagome whispered harshly

"NO!"

"fine then I wont tell you what secret mission Sesshomaru-sama wants his most faithful servant to do. Hmph!"

"Insolent wench—what secret mission?"

"no im not telling you, you kept yelling"

"ok I'll stop"

"ok well..*looks from left to right* Sesshomaru told me to tell you that he wanted you, his most faithful servant, to get him these sacred beads from the west. I don't know why he didn't tell you himself but hey never look a gifted horse in the mouth. Anyways he also says you have to go alone and not to look back. He needs these beads very very badly. He didn't tell me why though.."

Jerken looked up at her with suspicious eyes but then they turned into 'OH MY LORD MY LORDSHIP TRUSTS ME WITH THIS MISSION!?" eyes. Quickly he wandered off into the west to fulfill his lordships wishes.

Walking back to camp with a evil smile she looked towards Sesshomaru and saw he was looking back at her with what seemed to be amusement and a tiny bit of confusion in his eyes. So tiny that if she wasn't that good at observing things she wouldn't have noticed.

"Miko why did you lie to my servant?"

'you just had to ask that question didn't you Sesshomaru-_-'

"Oh so you heard?-.-t"

"Yes, now answer my question."

"Oh well my oh so dearest lordship, your imp is annoying and if I cant handle him I highly doubt you can. I also doubt you would want a headache with his non-stop rambling sooooooooo I sent him off on a wild goose chase. And before you ask or 'inquire' *eye roll* 'I sent him on a wild goose chase' is an expression which means I sent him to search for something non real for a pretty good while to keep him away."

Sesshomaru, although she had answered his unspoken question, glared at her then went back to relaxing.

After Sesshomaru glared at her and then went back to sleeping or meditating or whatever he did kagome went to Ah-Un.

"Hey cuties so um some stuff is gonna happen but you cant snitch on me ok?"

Both heads nodded and just watched as she did something very very brave and very amusing to the two headed dragon that had them on there back doing this super cute dragon laugh type of thing.

After telling the dragon not to snitch kagome started walking towards Sesshomaru. He was sitting crossed legged leaning against a tree. Kagome went up to him and squatted next to him and then cupped his penis. Just like that. She cupped his very huge member. Sesshomaru's eyes popped open and he had a small blush on his cheeks noticeable to anyones eyes. Then he looked straight at her. Dead in the eyes and then noticed she was starting to blush red as a tomato. One from starring at her. Two from cupping him. And finally three for feeling his member get very stiff within seconds and throb painfully. Yet she didn't let go. Sesshomaru's mind went blank and so did kagomes. Sesshomaru's beast decided to wake up at that very moment.

**'yo foo what the hell happened all I member is the sexy vixen kagome showing us her wet puss—WHOA WHY ARE WE HARD AS HELL!? WHAT. IS TOUCHING. US?! Wait wait wait is it…OH FUCK YEAH!' **'why did you choose this very moment to wake up!?' **' I don't know actually but anyways please please please tell me its kagome who's touching our dick*u*' **'why don't you look and find out?' **'well lemme see sesshy-booboo!' **Sesshomaru then looked down to see for himself and show his beast that, kagome, was indeed holding their throbbing member. **'awwww hell yeah! You have to take her! Come on! She hasn't let go of your member at all! Come on its very easy just pull her into your lap and fuck her!' **'No.' **'and then when your fucking her—what the fuck do you mean ****_no_****!? you stupid er some shit!? She's literally giving herself to you!' **'I will not mate her yet!' **'man fuck this shit im taking over!' **'no!' **'too late! Babes!'**

In an instant sesshomaru's eyes were blood red once again. (ok im gonna call sesshomaru's beast sessh ok). Sessh looked back up at kagome, who was now even more red because she hasn't let go, and gave her an evil smirk. Ah-Un noticed the change in his maters eye color and the smirk and new this wasn't going to end well and decided to leave and maybe just watch from a distance. Ok lie he left and watched from a distance. Sessh then yanked kagome into his lap and noticed she still didn't have her panties on to his delight. By now Sesshomaru was trying to fight his beast, not to stop anything but keep it from going way to far. So his eyes were flickering from gold to red over and over. Meanwhile that was going on kagome was watching and wondering what was going to happen. Then arched her back and let out a loud moan as sessh rubbed her clit making her wetter by the second. In doing so she squeezed his member whose owner in turn gave her a pleasurable groan in response. By now Sesshomaru had gained control but didn't stop anything. "Who knew how brave you could be my little onna" kagome knew now it was Sesshomaru in control. His voice was filled with lust and was arousingly deeper than usual. His beast voice was a little distinct from his own. Then she looked at Sesshomaru just as he inserted two fingers into her dripping wet pussy while wrapping his other arm around her waist to keep her there. This wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew but she didn't care. She knew now that with Sesshomaru in control and not stopping anything that was going on, he wanted her. Of course she didn't know he wanted her as a mate just yet but she knew he wanted her. He kept pumping in and out of her and she started to untie his hakamas/pants. Once they were untied she grabbed his throbbing member and gasped. Sesshomaru in turn smirked. 'He _is_ huge.' Kagome thought. "Very much indeed my little onna" whispered Sesshomaru into her ear. After admiring his member for a couple seconds she started sliding her hand up and down his shaft. First teasingly slow but as he started pumping faster and faster she started sliding her hand faster and faster and squeezed every now and then. Both of their breaths became labored as they were getting closer to their peaks. Kagome's walls starting clamping around sesshomaru's fingers and sesshomaru's balls started to get stiff. Soon with a couple more strokes and pumps both met there peaks together. Then kagome put a barrier around them so no one could see or smell or hear them at all. Then she tied sesshomaru's hakamas and collapsed ontop of him. Of course Sesshomaru didn't mind he deeply enjoyed it. Then Sesshomaru took his pelt and wrapped it around her and him and held her close to him as if she were to disappear if he let go. Kagome in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his neck and kissed it before falling into a deep slumber. At some points she would rub her heat into his member which made Sesshomaru very pleased but hard. Not painfully or anything just uncomfortably. He liked having his soon to be mate with him in his arms. It felt as though there bodies were made for each other. They were a perfect fit. He couldn't wait to make her his. Of course he doesn't know that, that will happen very very soon.

**How'd you like?:) well im gonna try to update very very soon:) sorry if I don't"/ sorry for any grammer mistakes.**


	10. Chap10 nn

**Chap 10.**

**I forgot that mew was a pokemon…ive been saying 'mew' for a week now'xDD**

**Recap: **Sesshomaru very pleased but hard. Not painfully or anything just uncomfortably. He liked having his soon to be mate with him in his arms. It felt as though there bodies were made for each other. They were a perfect fit. He couldn't wait to make her his. Of course he doesn't know that, that will happen very very soon.

Hmm about two no..three..no…two and half…no no no! Two and three quarters…YEAH! Well two and three quarter hours before kagome woke up Sesshomaru was having a little *cough*loser*cough* talk with um his beast. *insert evil grin here*

**'Well…well…well what have we here?' **

'must you come?-.-'

**'aww you sound unhappy to hear from me fluffers*pout face*'**

'What. Do. You. Want.'

**'Seems as if my sesshy-baby has come to an agreement with me^u^'**

'What are you talking about?'

**'and you seem to have taken liking to the miko and—are you that stupid don't you remember our last converstion!?'**

'Ooh _that _agreement and so what if I have?'

**'Have what?*tilts head*innocent face*'**

'-_- taken liking of the miko!'

**'OOOOOOH yeah yeah yeah ok ok YEAH BOYYY! MY SESSHY-BABY IS FINALLY LIKING KAGOME! WOO-HOOO!'**

'I didn't say I did I simply asked what if I did?'

**'…and then sesshy-babys running around and the girls looking just like our miko with silver highlights and—'**

'are you seriously the other half of me and are you even male?'

**'…then when they're running two of the 7 sesshy-babys fall and—'**

'you plan on us having 7 babys?'

**'…OH! And when maru picks up gome he carries her to her bed and stays with her to make sure she sleeps well and oooh the family we will have!*O*…Wait. A. Minute.'**

'You've named our kids already? What else have you planned!?'

**'Not all of them kagome has to name some duh! Silly butt^w^'**

'Anything else that you've planned with out my knowing?'

**'*evil giggle*'**

'*oh no no no no face*'

**'OH! And to answer your previous questions: Yes. Yes. Yes. And Yes.'**

'huh?'

**'. Yes I am the other half of you. Yes I am male. Yes I plan on us having 7 babys. And Yes I've named some of the kids.'**

'Ok..what else have you planned?'

**'*another evil giggle*'**

'Well? Im waiting'

**'waiting for what? *tilts head*innocent face*'**

'tell me!'

**'tell you what? *same position up there^^*'**

'What else have you planned!?'

**'OHHH*evil grin*whispers*'**

Upon hearing what else his beast had planned sesshomaru's face changed into these different emotions/faces in this order:

Surprise

Shock

Thinking

Embarrassed

Thinking

More hard thinking

Evil thoughts

Evil smirk

Evil grin

Sesshomaru of course would have never let his face form into such emotions had there not been a barrier but since there was one, he let his emotions free. Just so you know Kagome's in going to be in some deep shit right now. Well later I guess teehee.

**'ohh sexxy! Soooooooooooooooooooooo about that agreement? Huh hu hu? *eyebrows wiggling*'**

'I may have…realized…i..do..like her…a pretty good amount.'

**'LIKE!? FUCKER YOU BLIND ER SOME SHIT!?'**

'No I can clearly see perfectly well.'

**'OK LISTEN HERE FLUFFERS AND LISTEN WELL! STOP WITH THE FUCKING GROWLING ITS STUPID TO GROWL AT YOUR OWN SELF! YOU. LOVE. KAGOME. JUST. FUCKING. ADMIT. IT!'**

'I. Do. Not.'

**'then why did you do this after you gained back control? *starts replaying last nights events*'**

'uh….'

**'AND why are you letting her sleep on you? AND why did you wrap your arms around her? AND why did you tell me ****_I don't want to mate her yet _****? AND—'**

'ENOUGH! OK SO I LOVE HER DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO ADMIT THAT!?'

**'not hard at all:)'**

'wha…huh…oh…hn not hard or painful…'

**'you thought…it was going to be…painful?'**

'No maybe yes I don't know! Ok yes I did hmph!'

**'wooooooooow just wow just my god your stupid'**

'go away'

**'wait fluffers—like I said no point in growling at yourself anyways when are we mating her?'**

'soon now go away'

**'but when soon?'**

'sooooooon now GO AWAAAAY'

**'bus kill u.u fiiiine I'll go to my cage…alone..as a lone lonely loner:('**

'don't let the door hit cha'

**'ALRIGHTY THEN! Be that way hmph!'**

After that little convo kagome began to stir. Sesshomaru was expecting a loud scream or for her to try to get out of his grip but alas fluffy was to be surprised once again. Once she woke up completely she remembered everything in a flash and blushed. She looked up at Sesshomaru and remembered he looked cute when he blushed so while looking him straight in the eye, she cupped him again. And there it was that blush that cute blush. Sesshomaru of course enjoyed but she was testing his patience.

"Your going to make me take you before I finish my courting little vixen"

At that kagome gasped. 'he's courting me!?'

"Your courting me!?"

Sessshomaru cursed in his mind how dare he let himself slip. Might as well explain since he let it out.

"Yes my tiny miko, I've come to realize that I have strong feelings for you. My beast has clarified it as love. So I've come to agree with myself that I, Sesshomaru-sama, am in love with you, my little miko, kagome and I have been courting you since" he finished his sentence nuzzling her neck. Kagome was beyond happy. Then she remembered her hand on his member and gave it a tight squeeze which in turn made Sesshomaru gasp and groan at the same time. Then she kissed him with all her being and was thrilled when Sesshomaru returned the kiss the exact same way. Then she broke the kiss, much to sesshomaru's dislike, and smiled evilly. To those thinking what could it be, have you forgotten she still needs Plan C? *evil grin*

"Ay sesshy, no no don't growl at your very soon to be mate, you don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?" Sesshomaru said with suspicion.

"Well I've been planning and I still need to do the rest of my plans" she said with an innocent smile.

"what plans?"

"plan a and plan b already worked now its time for plan c"

"what were plan a and b?!"

"oh the crouching down and showing you my secret places and the groping you" she said casually as if talking about the weather.

Sesshomaru just stared.

"starring is rude love"

With that kagome got up and dusted her self off and then half turned and blew Sesshomaru a kiss then took down the barrier and walked to a near by hot spring she wanted to bathe. She had dirt on her skin and she didn't like it.

The rest of the group hadn't arrived yet but they weren't far. Kagome could sense there auras and Sesshomaru could smell them not far off. Kagome could not wait to put plan c into action. Of course once she remembered what plan C was. While bathing kagome had a few flash backs to the other nights events. (Chapter two, three, or four between those chapters. The memory of the incident in the hot springs.) Man did she get horny but there's no need to fear sesshy is here! Yeah he helped her with her horniness almost taking her in the process. But inuyasha screaming stopped them. He was ranting about spilling the soup all over himself and burning his member in the process he was in horrible pain. Sango and the groupy got back and saw the whole thing. Everyone was laughing even Sesshomaru was grinning. Everything stoped when the damn toad entered and pointed out Sesshomaru and kagome were both wet. (their hair and clothes there clothes were wet cause they got out of the hot springs and put their clothes on without drying them selves off when they heard inuyasha scream) Everyone just starred and Sesshomaru said kagome tripped him in the hot spring as her way of "fun" and took her with him in the process. Sesshomaru pretended to glare at her only kagome knew it was fake though. After that explanation everyone bust out laughing and then they ate and talked about there journeys jerken of course was ignored.

**Ahh yay I might get chappy 11 down tomorrow if all goes well ^O^ review please! No? alrighty then! I'll just go die in a hole as a lone lonely lonerD'''''':**

**sorry for any grammer mistakes:)**


	11. Chap11 Plan Cplanning?

**Chap.11**

**Plan C…planning?**

**Recap: **Sesshomaru pretended to glare at her only kagome knew it was fake though. After that explanation everyone bust out laughing and then they ate and talked about there journeys jerken of course was ignored.

I need inspiration you guys. *sighs* on to story.

"YOOOOUUUU GGGUUUUUYYYYSSS HEELPPP MEEEE!" kagome whispered harshly.

"But um miss kagome with wwwhhhhAAAAATTTTTTT!?" Miroku half asked half screamed as he and sango were being dragged some place far very very far from hearing range of all demons in camp who could speak.

Looking from left to right and making sure no one else could hear or see them kagome spoke.

"Alright you guys guesss what!" kagome whispered very excitedly.

"ummmm…you…can control your..miko powers?" suggested sango.

"No but im close to doing so but that's not it guess again" she pushed.

"You finally seen that I am the one for you lady kagome?" the lecherous monk said with stars in his eyes.

Both girls stared at him with a 'you fucking wish pervert' look.

"You guys suck at guessing Sesshomaru's courting me!"

The look on their faces: priceless.

Minutes passed and miroku and sango kept starring at kagome in disbelief and kagome was starting to get a little antsy/uncomfortable to find out what they thought about it.

'Are they happy, mad, disappointed, excited, sad, pissed, gaaaaaah why cant anyone speak uuuuuuuuuupD:' she whined to herself mentally. As if hearing her thoughts Sango finally spoke up or actually showed. Sango attacked her with a bear hug almost crushing her in doing so. Sango had tears of joy streaming down her face and at some point Miroku joined in, surprisingly, not groping either one of them. But the surprise was not to last when the very familiar smack sounded, echoing through the forest. 'It was worth it' he thought, being the curious monk he is, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering his mind ever since she announced the courting.

"Um miss kagome…"

"Yes Miroku-chan?"

"Are you not educated in the arts of courting and mating?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Then um what is it you need help with?"

"OOOOOHH yeah I forgot. I need help with my plaaanzzzzzzdedadedadeda"

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should tell them about her 'plans.' But having slipped on doing so she couldn't really get out of it so might as well explain once you've said to much already.

"Uh miss kagome im afraid I don't know what you just said..is…."

"Oh sorry I was saying plan but I kinda was deciding whether or not to tell you guys but anyways I need help with my plan C you see I've been teasing Sesshomaru using these plans and well I kinda forgot what my plan C was so um I need help planning..help me please" she finished with big blue puppy dog eyes.

"OH BUT OF COURSE MISS KAGOME! Why not test it me first to see if it'll work—"

He was met with the beautiful grass mother earth has created.

"Like miroku said kagome of course we'll help but um we need to know the first two plans to make this one even better"

"How'd you… oh…but um…arggg fine"

With a huge blush staining her cheeks kagome was about to tell sango her previous plans when suddenly kagome stiffened.

Someone was approaching and fast.

"WHY NOW! YOU PISS OFF!" kagome screamed while running back to camp with a confused sango behind dragging and unconscious miroku.

**Alright! Chappy 12 and 13 are coming in a couple minutes gotta finish them off hopefully I'll have 3 chapters up at once^.^**

**But they might be this short though"/.**

**Review please!:D**

**You already know whose coming don't you?;)**

**Oh and im sorry this chappy was short.**


	12. Chap12 Really? Of alllllll people

**Chap.12: ****Really!? Of allllllllll people, you had to come!?**

**Recap: **With a huge blush staining her cheeks kagome was about to tell sango her previous plans when suddenly kagome stiffened.

Someone was approaching and fast.

"WHY NOW! YOU PISS OFF!" kagome screamed while running back to camp with a confused sango behind dragging and unconscious miroku.

Sesshomaru was clueless as to why his mate-to-be rushed into camp fuming and was more so when she stood facing a random direction fuming even more. His answer to his silent question was answered in mere secounds. Still he didn't get why she was fuming but as soon as he found out he was fuming beyond belief.

Everyone at camp was there no one missing and no one interfered no even Inuyasha or Sango. No one interfered because they wanted to see what was to be unfolded when the_ jelly fish_, as they liked to call that person, appeared. Keep in mind no one knows about Sesshomaru and Kagomes' courting except miroku and sango.

A whirl wind of dust burst into the clearing. The aura of said whirl wind was of anger. She was pissed beyond belief. But so was kagome. What had kagome attack the girl was what she did next.

Ayame was standing right in front of kagome. Eyes and aura filled with anger from a claim that is not true but of course being the assuming and jealous person she is she gave no time for explanation and ran off to find the exact 'problem' of her claim. Out of the blue ayame ran full speed at kagome and punched her two times. One in the face and one in the stomach. Now kagome was infuriated. Not only did this chick come but she came to accuse her of something not true. Kagome would have been happy to see her if her aura showed she was coming with good intentions but of course as always her, Ayame, aura was filled with jealousy and anger for stupid and untrue reasons. What infuriated kagome was the fact she had the audacity to punch her. Kagomes' eyes turned purple with sparks. Her hands turning purple and sparking harsher than her eyes. Ayame was starting to back up. She's seen kagome pissed but this wasn't the normal pissed she's always seen no this was, as if she was letting all her anger from each encounter she's had with her, free. Ayame was starting to think her accusations were wrong and that maybe she was overreacting about kouga saying he thought kagome was a pretty human. Boy was she gonna pay.

Kagome ran head on into Ayame and started punching her non-stop.

"HOW MANY…."

Left cheek

"FUCKING TIMES…"

Right cheek

"DO I…"

Stomach

"HAVE TO TELL…"

Left Ribs

"YOU THAT…"

Right Ribs

"YOU OVER…"

Uppercut

"REACT!"

Kagome finished with a kick in the face.

'Ok so I do overreact' Ayame thought.

"OK OK! IM SORRY! I just don't want koga to leave me for you! In his eyes im nothing compared to you…I hate how he says you're his future mate" ayame said with emotional and physical pain and sadness.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to be infuriated.

"Look Ayame I already told you I will never mate Koga in a million years he's a friend nothing more nothing less"

"But he says you're his intended"

"I already have an intended and its not him I know that for sure"

"Then who is it?"

"Sesshomaru" kagome said with full confidence and Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

**Review yeah?:)**


	13. Chapt13 Just shut up and kiss me

**Chap.13 ****Just shut up and kiss me**

**Recap: **"I already have an intended and its not him I know that for sure"

"Then who is it?"

"Sesshomaru" kagome said with full confidence and Sesshomaru smirked at that.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE!"

To avoid any unwanted battles and insults Inuyasha was cut off and met with an unwanted and unexpected darkness with a long scaly tail. Turns out Ah-Un isn't quite fond of him. Then Sesshomaru stood up, walked up to kagome and hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck. Being in his embrace kagome felt safe and loved. Then when he nuzzled her neck that brought back memories of the hot spring, making her blush as red as a tomato. Sesshomaru remembering the same thing smirked on her neck.

Remembering Ayame was still there kagome apologized for zoning out and had some girl time with Ayame. Later Ayame had to leave and for the 50th time that day apologized for punching her. Then Sesshomaru decided to take no that's not right no he decided to carry Kagome some place else. Not really aware of the followers they had.

"You do realize you just told everyone in the group we are courting" he said huskily while putting her down.

"Yes, yes I do" she returned the huskiness.

"What are we going to do about the hanyou love?"

"Leave him be. Just let him yell it out and then just I don't know punch him to sleep him I guess so they're no problems for a little while." She replied looking into his eyes with the same emotion his eyes showed. Love.

"Is it true you were that wolf's intented" Sesshomaru asked seeming aggravated but if you looked closely like very closely you could see/hear the jealousy in his tone.

"No but he has it set in his mind that I agreed to it when in reality I actually rejected him more than 10 times"

"Then did you make it seem at some point that you felt the same" she could see the little pain in his eyes and thought 'he truly does love me who knew a mere miko can make the great Sesshomaru jealous and show he cares' she smiled a reassuring smile.  
"Love do you think I have? I mean if I have rejected him so many times would I try to lead him on or even speak to him?"

"No"

"Then?"

"Would have you rejected me back then?" he asked turning his head away from her so she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"When you tried killing me?"

"…yes"

"Possibly yes but its doubtful I would have"

"I have tried to kill you in the past yet you still accept me why so?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"The answer is in the question love" kagome said while pushing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"How?"

"You asked _I have tried to kill you in the past yet you still accept me why so? _And the answer is because its in the past. Its done its gone the past stays in the past" she said while holding his face.

"Yes but why accept a killer, one who shows no emotion? One who has killed without mercy or thinking twice?" he said while holding her tight

"You do have emotion but don't show it because you believe it's a sign of weakness when all in all its strength. As for the killing everyone has done it mentally or physically but it is in the past."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes"

"Just shut up and kiss me"

Without missing a beat he kissed her with everything in his being and she returned it tenfold.

"Let me love you do not question it Sesshomaru I love you for you simple as that."

"You truly are a blessing to me. I love you and will never let you go for anything in the world. You are mine. Mine. And no one elses." He finished with another kiss but this one was heated. It was broken apart when they heard many awww's. They turned their heads only to see everyone in their group staring at them. They didn't care they were happy together. Then Shippo and Rin came up to them.

"So does this mean Rin gets a new momma?"

"Yes"

"Momma?" Shippo asked

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does this mean…that—"

"Yes hun" she said with a smile.

Shippo and Rin couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night. Everyone started talking about a wedding and kagome of course was telling them they were silly but she doesn't know that Sesshomaru has many things planned. He can throw away his 'how to make her accept my courtship' plans. Everyone went to sleep that night smiling. Kagome now in Sesshomaru's lap openly and content. Sesshomaru enjoying every bit of it. Inu isn't going to wake up for a couple days.

**Review pwweaase:)**


	14. We were courting

**Chap.14 ****We ****_were_**** courting**

**Finally! Its back this story is back! I found my inspiration again! I will not give on this story!:DD Enjoy!**

**Recap:** He can throw away his 'how to make her accept my courtship' plans. Everyone went to sleep that night smiling. Kagome now in Sesshomaru's lap openly and content. Sesshomaru enjoying every bit of it. Inu isn't going to wake up for a couple days.

Waking up kagome realized she was in someone's lap, trying to remember and move somewhat in this someones lap she heard a warning growl. 'Oh crap now I remember..'

"Koi if you keep moving we wont be courting any longer"

"Aaaaaaaannnddd if I don't want us to be courting anymore?" Sesshomaru almost got worried and mad but then understood exactly what she was implying. 'Little vixen is going to pay for this veeeerrryyy soon'

**'SESSHY-BABY!'**

'Oh no..'

**'So you finally told our miko you love her WAY TO GO BABY! WHOOOOOOOOOO UH HUH UH HUH SESSHY FINALLY ADMITTED IT SESSHY FINALLY ADMITTED IT! Whoooooooohooooooooooooo ooooohhh the positions we could have her in! dayuummm please tell me your taking her tonight im already getting horny from the thought'**

'Maru—'  
**'and please tell me your gonna take her innocence doggy style! Oh my godddd orgasm!'**

'MARU! CALM DOWN before you make me hard fool! Yes I admitted it and yes I will take her question is when'

**'Answer is tonight foo! Man she's practically begging you to take her tonight! Listen to her slient pleas man!'**

'You'll find out soon enough go away now'

**'What doo you meeeeaaannn ****_'you'll find out soon enough' _****foo!? Nuh-uh im finding out now or else—'**

'Bye'

And with that Sesshomaru locked him back up in his cage 'how the fuck did he get out?'

**'I have my ways sesshy-booboo'** maru said from far away.

"Sesssshhoooooooooo?" kagome said while waving her hand infront of his face.

"Yes koi?"

"You zoned out love well im going to pack up everything"

"Koi you do realize im taking everyone to the western castle?"

"Eh!? No ya aint Sess-ho-maru! We're going after the jewel shards!" said a grumpy hanyou while getting up from the ground.

"Inuyasha what the!? Your awake!?"said kagome, miroku, sango, and shippo all at once.

"Hey! I may be a half demon but I aint no weakling!"

"You're sure about that little brother?"

"Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"ANYWAYS I wouldn't mind going to the western castle would you Sango?" asked miroku.

"Not really"

"But we aint going!"

"Inuyasha its 4 against 1 we're going"

"No we aint kagome! We need to find jewel shards!"

"INU WE NEED A BREAK!"

"You guys had one while I was out cold!"

"No no inu a break as in a pretty long one, to just relax and calm down for a little"

"And how long is this '_break_'?"

"A months' time AND! Before you can reject and yell and blah blah I will S-I-T you to other side of the world AND remove your precious jewels if you start your little tantrums ok inu?"

Said inu nodded quickly out of fear of being sat and losing his precious jewels and off they were after everything was packed and ready to go. It took them at least 3 days to get to the western castle but they didn't mind. Once they got there everyone was assigned a room next to each other but of course not kagome. Oh no no no she was sent to well actually lie she was carried to the 5th floor where Sesshomaru's room is. Sesshomaru's room is the size of five of his true dog forms and his bed is a little bigger than he true form. Sesshomaru technically threw kagome onto the bed and removed his armor amd shoes and his fluffy pelt and jumped onto the bed onto to kagome almost crushing her. Kagome of course started giggling.

"Sessho you're such a dog!"

"Isn't it obvious koi?" he said and he started kissing her neck.

"To think the Great Lord of the Western lands, Sesshomaru-sama is alllll mine all all mine."

"And we can make it permanent koi"

"Huh?"

"Kagome Higurashi will you please do me the honor of becoming the Lady of the Western lands tonight?" he said cupping her face.

"I..i…sesshomaru FLIPPIN YES!" she said as you pulled him down kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha you guys wanted a lemon didn't you? Don't worry lemon next chappy! Yayaaahhhhh! Ok don't kill me yes I put this story on hold but im back on a roll baby! The lemon will come on Friday my beautifuls and the reason it'll take so long is because I will be starting another story and I want to make this lemon puuurrrfect. Well anyways goodbye my lovelies!**


	15. LEMON TIME MOTHER FUCKERS! ok no

**Chap.15**

**I already told you guys whats gonna happen in this chapter, last chapter, so im not warning you. Ya ready guys;) I hope it makes up for the late update~.~**

**Recap:** "I..i…sesshomaru FLIPPIN YES!" she said as you pulled him down kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Soon followed her legs, she wrapped her legs around his waist rubbing her heat against his throbbing member. Said owner of the throbbing member groaned out his pleasure, in return he grinded into her giving himself an even harder boner when he heard her sharp intact of breathe. Then he puts his arms, bent at the elbows, on either side of her so she couldn't squirm out of his grasp and bowed his head and took her lips with his; slipping his tongue out rubbing it along her bottom lip asking for an entrance she didn't hesitate to give. Their tongues battled, not leaving any trace of either of their mouths untouched. Sesshomaru broke the kiss and started kissing along her jaw line, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses that left her skin burning for more. He went towards her earlobe and suckled on it and nibbled at it ever so gently. Then started making a new trail of wet, hot kisses down her neck nipping and suckling every now and then, once he reached the junction where her neck and shoulder met, he bit down a little harder earning him a very loud, long moan. Kagome's body reacted beautifully to his actions, with each kiss she bucked her hips and/or racked her nails along his back. Once he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder and bit down a little harder she moaned out, tightened her legs around his waist, arching her back and ran her fingers through his hair and kept his head in place or at least tried too. Then Sesshomaru stopped his actions, much to Kagome's displeasure, and lifted his upper body with his arms and started unbuttoning her shirt, when he unbuttoned the last button on her shirt, he opened the shirt exposing everything for his eyes to see. She didn't have a bra on…or panties. When he made a move to take off her shirt, she got up on her elbows and smirked. "Your turn" before Sesshomaru could register what she said, she had already flipped them over and know she sat on him, straddling his midsection. He didn't mind though, her shirt was open giving him a beautiful view of her plump breast, and just to tease him Kagome let the shirt drop from her shoulders onto her arms, and gave him an innocent look. 'Innocent my ass!' Sesshomaru thought. Then she started rubbing her hands from his hardened chest to his 8 pack on his stomach and felt the muscles under the clothes shiver from her touch. Then Kagome scooted a little lower so that the front of her heat was touching the tent in his pants and started untying the sash that held the kimono and hakama together. While she was doing that Sesshomaru's arms came up to play with her now bare breasts, erecting a loud moan to break free from the little onnas throat. When she finished untying the sash she grabbed his arms and put them to his sides and proceeded to take off the rest of her shirt and throw it to the side. Then she got on all fours hovering over him, her hair cascading down her shoulders creating a curtain while she starred into his molten depths, not breaking eye contact, she started to remove his shirt. While doing so he cupped her butt, earning a gasp and an arch of her back, both heated up upon feeling skin on skin. Kagome had no chance to repeat his actions from earlier because he had already flipped them over. Now Sesshomaru was back to hovering over her except this time, he took her hand, kissed her palm then placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his muscles under her hand and she could also feel how fast his heart was racing. After knowing, that she knew how fast his heart was racing for her, he started pulling her hand even lower until he reached to huge bulge in his pants. She did not seize to surprise him, she didn't move her hand instead she gripped his staff and gave it a nice hard squeeze through the clothes, in response she got a sharp intake of breathe and an approving yet warning growl. The he took her hand along with the other and wrapped them around his neck and once secure he started pulling her shorts down. Once off he then leaned down and started kissing down her neck, between the valley of her breast, down her stomach, dipping her tongue into her naval, making her arch her back in the process, and finally to his treasure. He opened her legs further and lifted them on top his shoulders. He looked up to see her blue orbs we're watching all his moves and he smirked at her and his eyes almost rolled at the back of his head when the scent of her arousal thickened, and kissed her nether regions, hearing her, loudly, moan out his name in return. He then proceeded to flick his tongue out and play with her pearl and again her body responded beautifully. She fisted her hands in the sheets as she arched her back, moaning his name out to the world as he continued to play with her pearl. When he dipped his tongue into her sopping, wet core, she lost it. The coil inside her stomach broke and all into Sesshomaru's awaiting mouth. Once he finished licking away the last drops of her sweet nectar, he started kissing his way back up to her mouth. She knew she was supposed to be disgusted by the taste of herself on his tongue but it actually turned her on even more. Then Sesshomaru groaned when the scent of her arousal spiked even more than before, and when she rubbed her sopping wet core onto his still clothed member. He was quick to relieve his throbbing and engorged member from the restraints his pants provided and coat himself with her honey like nectar, but had to remind himself she was still a virgin, surprisingly so, so he had to take things slow. So he leaned down and kissed her passionately pressing his entire body on top of hers, both moaning out the pleasure and heat they felt when all of their skin touched each other, not crushing her. Then he placed himself at her entrance and coated his tip with her essence and almost lost it, but had to keep the last bit of his control just long enough for him not to hurt her. "This will hurt love, I'm sorry" "It's worth it" and with that little push Sesshomaru plunged into her holding nothing back, breaking her innocence in the process. Kagome arched her back and let out a scream of pain and pleasure but mostly pain, it felt as if she had been ripped in two and with all her might she tried to hold back the tears of pain, but a couple managed to escape. Sesshomaru, knowing the pain she was going through did not move whatsoever until she moved on her own accord and instead started to kiss her tears away, and caressed her cheek and whispered "Im sorry…if there was another way to do this without pain…" "It's ok sessho I want the full experience don't hold back love..at all." She said as she opened her eyes that reflected the same love that sesshomarus eyes held, and bucked her hips once the pain had dimmed down to an almost unnoticeable throbbing. Taking that as a sign to continue Sesshomaru slowly moved out of her and slowly moved back in, holding her hips in place as he increased his speed to her commands of '_faster!''harder!'_. Soon skin slapping skin, at an inhumane speed, occupied the room along with grunts, moans, groans, yells, roaring, growling, panting and other pleasurable sounds. Then Sesshomaru had flipped kagome around so that she was on her hands and knees, doggy-style fuck yeah! (ok so I got into it alil to much meh!) The sudden action, bringing new amounts of pleasure to the both of them, bringing them closer to their release. As both of their releases were nearing, after pushing the hair that was on Kagome's shoulder away revealing the junction between her neck and shoulder, Sesshomaru leaned forward wrapping his arms around her slim waist, kissing her back a couple times. Of course making Kagome arch her back even more, making them reach their peak together. As they climaxed Sesshomaru bit down on her neck marking her as his forever. When Sesshomaru bit down onto her neck, the pleasure made her climax a second time. Then they both collapsed onto the bed but before Sesshomaru could be locked inside her, he flipped her over so that her front was laying on top of him. Because of his dog heritage, Sesshomaru was locked inside her until his seed was completely inside her ensuring she would be with pup and that takes quite a while so he decided he would let her rest and do the same.

"Rest mate, but just remember little minx we aren't done"

"I never said we were done sessho" she replied smirking tiredly.

"Rest, because after the next round and the rounds after that you won't be able to walk dearest" he whispered into her ear huskily while cupping her butt.

"Challenge accepted my beloved" she said seductively before drifting off into light sleep or well actually nap. Taking this chance Sesshomaru also decided to take a nap too.

**Sorry for any mistakes I really hate mistakes, but I fixed most of them I hope:)**

**Soo I would like for you guys to give me different sex positions because…GET READY…the next two chappys will be lemons all the way through! So I want sesshy taking her in MANY different positions hah so please if you guys want a quick update, write a review telling me diff sex positions'xDD**

** Yours truelly, Jennifer a.k.a. the flying taco'x))**

**p.s. you don't have too im not forcing you I just wanna see what sex positions you guys wanna read about is all'c:**

**but if I don't get at least one review or even half a review or at least one forth of a review, if that's possible, im taking my sweet time updating just so ya know:)**

**-stay sexy my lovelys!**


End file.
